Referências culturais do Fallout 2
1984 (George Orwell) Os cidadãos de Vault City de vez em quando dizem "Eu estou me sentindo duplamente o dobro de feliz hoje." Essa é uma frase que o partido totalitário de Oceania força seus habitantes a dizer. 2001: Uma Odisseia no Espaço Um robô no cânion de Klamath fala: "Dave, eu não faria isso" e "Me desculpe Dave". Também, um computador no primeiro andar do Vault 8 dirá "Me desculpe Dave, eu não posso fazer isso." Todas essas frases pertencem ao computador HAL 9000. O Menino e Seu Cachorro (A Boy and his Dog) No filme, Vic chama seu cachorro telepático (blood) de Dogmeat. Arroyo Arroyo é o nome de uma cidade na peça pós apocalíptica de Tenesse Williams "''The Chalky White Substance''." Melhor É Impossível (As Good as it Gets) Em Vault City, quando o Chosen One conversa com o homem religioso, ele pode terminar a conversação dizendo "Vá vender loucura em outro lugar - aqui nosso estoque está cheio". Esta é uma referência ao personagem de Jack Nicholson, Melvin Udall, no filme "[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melhor_%C3%89_Imposs%C3%ADvel%7C Melhor Impossível]". Austin Powers O homem no banheiro em Vault City fala ocasionalmente: "Para quem o número dois trabalha?", espelhando uma cena de "Powers: Um Agente Nada Discreto"Vault City citizen dialogue: "{118}{}{Who does Number Two work for?!?!}" De Volta Para o Futuro (Back to the Future) Se o Chosen One se tornar um escravagista, em algum momento um escravo irá gritar "Corra, Marty!", uma referência ao filme de 1985 "[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future%7C De Volta Para o Futuro]." Bill Clinton Nas câmaras do Presidente da Enclave Oil Rig, o jogador pode encontrar a secretária de Dick Richardson, que diz que prestou favores sexuais ao presidente, referindo ao escândalo onde o presidente Bill Clinton teve um caso com sua secretária Lewinsky. Os Aventureiros do Bairro Proibido (Big Trouble in Little China) Aleatoriamente quando performa um ataque, Sulik fala sobre sua mochila com sete demônios, um referencia a Mochila Mágica de Egg Shen. Em San Francisco, os dois lutadores tentando assumir o controle da cidade se chamam Dragon e Lo Pan, esses dois personagens podem ser uma referência a Wang Chi por seu restaurante se chamar "Dragon of the Black Pool" e Lo Pan ser o vilão do filme BioWare Em uma das tumbas na zona leste de The Den pode-se encontrar o nome do co-fundador da BioWare, Ray Muzyka, marcado. Os Irmãos Cara-de-Pau (The Blues Brothers) Após recrutar Myron em New Reno, é possível dizer "Estamos a 170 quilômetros de Arroyo, temos uma Fusion Cell cheia, meio-pacote de RadAway, é meia-noite e eu estou vestindo um traje do Vault 13 de quase cinquenta anos de idade, vamos nessa." Uma paródia da famosa frase de Dan Aykrod no filme, "Os Irmãos Cara-de-Pau": Dan Aykrod:"São 170 quilômetros até Chicago, temos um tanque cheio, meio-pacote de cigarros, está escuro lá fora e nós estamos usando óculos-de-sol" John Belushi: "Vamos nessa." Chrysler Automotiva A Chryslus Motors construtora do carro pilotável, é mencionada diversas vezes, principalmente em uma dúzia de frases de NPCs no Chop Shop, parada final do carro até ele ser roubado em New Reno. Come On Eileen por Dexy's Midnight Runners Na área residencial Broken Hills uma mulher humana no hotel "Come on .. Aileen". Comando Para Matar (Commando) Em New Reno, quando lutando contra um boxeador, uma de suas frases é "Eu como boinas-verdes no café da manhã". Uma frase do filme de Arnold Schwarzenegger, "Comando Para Matar". Herança Nuclear (Damnation Alley) Uma das frases de John Cassidy é: "Eu ouvi que eles tem furacões quilométricos no Meio-Oeste. Acho que agora é tudo uma nuvem radioativa gigante." O filme Herança Nuclear de Roger Zelazy se passa em um EUA pós-apocalíptico. Clima extremo, "furacões quilométricos" etc., se passando no Meio-Oeste. O conto foi publicado em 1967, expandido para um romance em 1969 e seguido por um filme em 1977. O Dia em que a Terra Parou (The Day The Earth Stood Still) A frase em "Army of Darkness" (abaixo, ver: Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness) em si é uma referência ao filme de ficção cientifica O Dia em que a Terra Parou, de 1957, a frase original é: "Klaatu Barada Nikto". Perseguidor Implacável (Dirty Harry) A descrição do revólver .44 é uma citação direta do diálogo de Clint Eastwood no final do filme Perseguidor Implacável. No filme, a Magnum .44 é a arma preferida de "Dirty" Harry Callahan. "Sendo essa...a arma mais poderosa do mundo, e poderia explodir sua cabeça em um milhão de pedaços, você tem que se perguntar uma coisa: 'Eu estou com sorte?' Tá com sorte, malandro?" Duna (Dune) * Mentats são usados para aumentar a Percepção e a Inteligência; em Duna, Mentats são computadores vivos que usam Spice para melhorar sua consciência perceptiva. * Alguns inimigos iram provocar dizendo "Medo é o assassino da mente." A frase deriva do mantra de Bene Gesserit contra o medo. E.T. - O Extraterrestre (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) E.T. - O Extraterrestre é referenciado em Gecko por um de seus habitantes luminosas, que estendem seus dedos luminosos em direção ao Chosen One e dizem "Telefone casa."Gcrglow.msg: "{125}{}{(holds his glowing finger out to you) Phone home.}" Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness Em Klamath, o robô que guarda o vertbird caído entre outras coisas dirá "Klaatu Verata Nictu", a frase que Ash deve dizer para tiar o Necromonicon do altar sem despertar os mortos. Essa também é uma homenagem ao personagem robótico do clássico de ficção cientifica, O Dia em que a Terra Parou. ''Fallout * No terceiro nível de Vault City, existe um homem chamado Martin, ele não sai de seu posto com frequência é não é sociável. Ele passa seu tempo cantando para si mesmo; ele gosta de cantar "Maybe" pelos The Ink Spots. Jogadores do ''Fallout original irão reconhecer essa música da intro do jogo. * "Agora você vai me dizer que você está aqui fora encontrar um purificador. Eu pareço estúpido? Peguem ele!" - Patrulha do Enclave. Equipe do Fallout *Em Arroyo, o sobrinho do Chosen One parado próximo ao poço se chama Feargus, igual Feargus Urquhart, fundador da Black Isle, a desenvolvedora de Fallout e Fallout 2. Outro Feargus é subordinado da Presidenta Tandi. *Muitas das sepulturas em Golgotha menciona o nome da equipe envolvida em Fallout 2. *Em New Reno, há um graffiti com os nomes de T. Ray e outros desenvolvedores. T-Ray é o mecânico chefe do Chop Shop. *No estúdio pornô Golden Globes, uma das estrelas pornô diz ter transado com alguém chamado Avellone, referência ao escritor Chris Avellone. Final Fantasy VII John Cassidy tem um diálogo referência a Final Fantasy VII, "Wish I had a Limit Break!" Flintstones Uma prostituta pode dizer: "eu tive que me vestir igual VILMA ontem a noite, peloamordedeus." Fly Quando os drogados ficam altos, dentre seu diálogo aleatório eles cantam: "I... just want to fly. Put your arms around me, baby, put your arms around me, baby.", uma referência a música Fly, de Sugar Ray. Junkie dialogue: "{240}{}{Sings. I…just want to fly. Put your arms around me, baby, put your arms around me, baby.}" O Planeta Proibido Um dos guardas do cassino em New Reno dirá "Você procura por seu irmão Robby? Sacumé, o Robô? Ah, tanto faz." Essa é uma referência ao filme O Planeta Proibido. Quebra da Quarta Parede Lynette: "Você gosta dos meus dreadlocks? Eu acho que Scott Rodenhizer tem um senso de humor estranho." Lynette: "Eu não sei quais suas intenções clicando em mim, mas eu não vou tolerar isso." ou "Talvez você ache clicar em mim... divertido. Talvez você goste do Centro de Correção." * Existem comentários não usados no arquivo de diálogo, onde ela menciona novamente Scott Rodenhizer e T-Ray. ** Lynette possui comentários não usados dizendo "Me explique de novo o por que de Fallout 2 não ter nenhum modelo negro?", uma referência ao fato dos personagens padrões serem todos brancos (Caucasianos). Esse diálogo continua no Cafe of Broken Dreams por um modelo de herói negro. Quando conversando com Phyllis na clínica de Vault City, quando pedido para doar esperma, um personagem masculino pode dizer, após doar, "Bem, talvez não vai aparecer nenhuma criança, essa pode ser a versão europeia do Fallout 2. Tchau." Em New Reno, quando prestes a fazer sexo com Leslie Anne Bishop, se o Chosen One recusar a ter relações sexuais com ela sem dar nenhuma desculpa e ela chamar os guardas, uma das falas podem ser "Merda! Eu odeio esse jogo!".. Não quebra a quarta parede necessariamente, mas pode se referir ao ato sexual. Em NCR, ao falar com o Enligthened One e dizer que ele é um dos iluminados, quando ela perguntar qual nível ele é, o Chosen One pode responder "A última vez que eu chequei a minha página de personagem, eu estava no nível #, mas se eu continuar lutando contra encontros aleatórios, com certeza eu vou chegar no nível 99 bem rápido." Dizer isso lhe dará 100 XP extra. Se o jogador conversar com um dos filhos de Orville Wright usando uma power armor avançada, uma das frases aleatórias será "Você Chosen One parece ser de um computador de batalha mech. Isso é Fallout 2. Talvez você tenha aberto o arquivo errado no seu HD." Os Wrights irão se perguntar depois de completar o jogo se eles vão continuar vivos depois do jogador deletar/desinstalar Fallout 2. Um Drink no Inferno (From Dusk Till Dawn) O homem do lado de fora do Cat's Paw (lugar)Cat's Paw em New Reno constantemente grita sobre o "saque" vendido no estabelecimento de uma maneira idêntica ao personagem de Cheech Marin em Um Drink no Inferno. Nascido Para Matar (Full Metal Jacket) Em Gecko, um ghoul dirá aleatoriamente dirá "Um dia sem vazamento é igual um dia sem sol" uma referência ao filme Nascido para Matar, o protagonista, Soldado Joker diz "Um dia sem sangue é igual a um dia sem sol" (ele, por sua vez, está citando John Wayne). Em New Reno, um cafetão dirá "Ela pode sugar uma bola de golfe com uma mangueira de jardim? Diabo, sim.", se Myron estiver te acompanhando. Uma referência a famosa primeira cena com o instrutor de treinamento. Uma Fazenda do Barulho (Funny Farm) Na cidade de Modoc, no Rose's Bed and Breakfast, o jogador pode entrar em um concurso de comer batatas-fritas de brahmin. Após bater o recorde, é revelado que as fritas de brahmin são feitos dos testículos. No filme "Uma Fazenda do Barulho", Chevy Chase entra em um concurso similar e sua reação (quando descobre que são testículos de ovelha) é idêntica a do Chosen One no jogo. O Poderoso Chefão (The Godfather) Em Broken Hills existe um escorpião inteligente usando spectacles. Se esses spectacles forem tomados e dados a Renesco em New Reno, ele irá, agradecer de má vontade e dará uma recompensa. Uma das opções de diálogo é a reposta: "“Um dia e talvez esse dia nunca chegue chamar-te-ei pra me prestares um serviço mais até lá aceite essa justiça como presente no dia do casamento da minha filha”. Essa é uma óbvia referência ao filme de 1972 O Poderoso Chefão,Diálogo com Renesco: "{673}{}{Someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day accept these glasses as a gift on my daughter's wedding day.}" (Chosen One) Três Homens em Conflito (The Good, The Bad & The Ugly) Na caverna dos raiders existem três sets de dog tags com o nome dos três personagens principais do filme. Angel Eyes, Tuco e Blondie. Agindo em nome de Salvatore para conseguir dinheiro de Lloyd, se o Chosen One (estupidamente) concordar em seguir as instruções de Lloyd até o saque em Golgotha, Lloyd o dirá para encontrar uma tumba marcada "Arch Stanton". Tal cova não existe. O mesmo nome e presença da tal tumba e sua impossibilidade em encontrá-la, são todas referências ao local do tesouro no filme "Três Homens em Conflito", de 1966. Realizar essa quest pode levar a opção de diálogo: "Existem dois tipos de pessoa no mundo, Lloyd. Aqueles com armas e aqueles que cavam." Essa frase também está no filme. Os Bons Companheiros (Goodfellas) Flick em The Den dirá a seguinte frase: 'Você acha que eu sou algum tipo de palhaço? Eu estou aqui pra te divertir, é isso?". é uma referência direta ao diálogo entre Joe Pesci com Ray Liotta no filme "Os Bons Companheiros", de Martin Scorsese. Os Goonies (The Goonies) Quando no poço no centro da cidade de Modoc, existem várias malas com moedas em seu interior. Pegar uma fará o Chosen One repetir as palavras de "Mouth" quando ele e seus amigos estão no fundo do poço dos desejos. A Primeira Noite de um Homem (The Graduate) Dependendo dos atributo do Chosen One, a Sra. Bishop fará vários avanços sexuais em direção ao jogador. O encontro e partes do diálogo são referências a situação similar em "A Primeira Noite de um Homem". He-Man Várias vezes, em certos lugares, os drogados em lugares como The Den podem dizer: "Eu tenho a força!". Referências en:Fallout 2 cultural references de:Fallout 2 Kulturelle Bezüge ru:Пасхальные яйца в Fallout 2 Categoria:Referências culturais Categoria:Fallout 2